The present invention relates to teletypewriters and more particularly to an automatic teletypewriter compatible with the telegraph exchanges commonly known as a telex system.
The conventional telex terminal has elements resembling a cross between a telephone and typewriter. That is, the device comprises a housing having an alpha-numeric keyboard and provided with a telephone-type rotary dial. The machine operator dials the number she wishes to connect with utilizing the dial and, after connection is made, transmits a message. This is done most frequently by means of a perforated paper tape and transmitter.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved automatic teletypewriter wherein the operator carries out all functions, including dialing through the keyboard and electronic storage.
A further object is to automate certain of the mechanical functions which must now be performed by the operator, such as shifting between the alpha and numeric fields, to simplify the task of the operator. This includes means for comparing the field being printed with the field being sent to avoid alpha/numeric error.